


AFTER

by Drablue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drablue/pseuds/Drablue
Summary: Emma dies as predicted. What are the thoughts in Killian´s mind??Angst and a lot of I wish this does not happen.





	

AFTER  
She is gone.

After everything they went through. Fate insist on being a bitch. 

Killian sat by the docks. Is nearly midnight, the moon high in the sky illuminating the calm water representing everything he wasn´t feeling since that night.

It wasn´t fair. She had given everyone their happy ending but in the end she wasn´t entitled to have one. That day when the Evil Queen made her desperate enough to force her to revel her secret. She wasn´t ready. He could tell even then.

An acute pain in his chest added to the low aching that had been there since she died, right where she stabbed him with Excalibur. He tried to smooth it with his hand. It didn´t work. 

He tried to make her happy. After the initial shock that her revelation had brought. He swore to her he will find a way for her to survive this theat. In the meantime, everything he did, he did to make her happy. And she was. But the inevitable had come and that bloody monster had taken her life in front of everyone she loved. Her son. Henry. The poor lad. 

It had been a moth since she died. At first, he didn´t know what to do. After helping Aladdin defeat the monster he did what he does best. Get drunk. Careless. Numb. He didn´t even have the thirst of vengeance that kept him alive when Milah was murdered. The monster was dead too. So expended the first two weeks drunk in his ship. He couldn´t stand being in their house. Her house. 

Belle had come. Dave and later Lady Snow tried to make it better. But a look into Dave´s exact shade of blonde hair and Lady Snow´s kind green eyes and stubborn chin so like Emma´s had made him wept until he was spent. They care about him. He could tell they were worry but he couldn´t bring himself to wake from his stupor. 

It took a nightmare to make him leave his ship. He dreamt Henry so alone and so sad that the pain in his heart had doubled and he ran to Regina´s and demanded to see the lad. He was in bad shape too. Depressed. It took two days and a lot of crying between them to make him go out. But it worked. He returned to school just yesterday and thanks to Lady Violet he was doing fine. He still had a faraway looked that shouldn´t be in a lad´s eyes. Lost. But he will be ok. He will survive this.

It´s been two weeks since he tasted the last drops of rum. And he was no longer intoxicated therefore he felt everything. The dull pain in his chest was now almost unbearable. He soothed his chest with his hand but it wasn´t working. It was as if Excallibur still were in his chest and some giant magnet was pulling at it with its invisible force.

He stood up and made his way to the grey house. He entered without hesitation and walked through the house remembering every scene that took place in that house. Her being the dark one, him being the dark one. The making out in the couch. The first time they made love. The happy day he finally moved in. The breakfast he cooked for her and Henry. The long night´s they spent watching Netflix with Henry explaining everything and Emma´s amused smile. The even longer nights they spent in their bedroom kissing, touching, whispering words of love and adoration.

The pull in his chest doubled at the memories of her. He went upstairs and headed to the bedroom. The bed was still made. He lay down in the soft mattress looking at the ceiling. The pain was making him dizzy. He closed his eyes and let a quiet whimper scape him. After a while the pain started to fade but he couldn´t stay awake. In fact, he was dreaming already.

How else could him explain her. Emma, in a beautiful white dress at the side of the bed. Looking at him with so much love. He couldn´t move. She didn´t move. The pain now was completely gone. He felt nothing but the immense love he had for her. The yearning to be with her. And he understood. Henry had Regina, his grandparents and now Lady Violet. Dave and Lady Snow had each other and their little prince. They will survive. But him. He sighed and then smiled. They were true love after all. Zeus had returned him where he belongs. And he belongs with Emma.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar. English is not my first language.


End file.
